


Everyone Writes Fluff

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Community: badbadbathhouse, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke writes a story about himself and Souji, and Souji finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Writes Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke writes Souji/Yosuke fanfiction. Maybe it's bad. Maybe it's great. Maybe Souji finds it._

"What's this?"

Yosuke recognized the crumbled piece of paper Souji pulled from under his pillow. He usually tore up most of the little stories – fantasies, daydreams, wishes, whatever – that he wrote about Souji or put them at the bottom of his dresser where they wouldn't be found, but this one was different. He felt a nervous chill go through him, but forced himself to sound casual when he answered, "No idea. Some trash Chie left last time she came to visit, I guess."

"You've got to start cleaning more often," Souji said, smoothing it out and starting to read.

Yosuke stared at the magazine in his hands. He had to act like he didn't know what was written there, that he didn't care, but he'd read it so many times he could recite the whole thing from memory.

"Do you want to keep this?" Souji asked after he'd finished.

"It—it's probably just trash, right?" Yosuke said. "Toss it aside and I'll throw it out later."

"I'll take care of it for you," Souji said, and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

Yosuke frowned and tried to figure out how to get it back without making it into a big deal. The paper was still sticking out of Souji's pocket when he said he had to get back home, and Yosuke hadn't come up with any ideas besides just reaching out and grabbing it.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow," Yosuke said, standing up and fidgeting with the cord of his headphones. "Hey, uh, that thing you found. I'll take care of it."

"It's no trouble," Souji said.

He had a hand on the door handle when Yosuke blurted out, "Give it back."

"What?"

"It's—give it back. I want it." His face was hot and he couldn't quite meet Souji's eye.

"You're just going to throw it away, right?"

"Yeah."

"So does it matter if I keep it? You don’t even know what's on it."

"I do, I…" Why was Souji going to make him say it, why did he have to make everything so hard? "It's mine, okay? I wrote it, and I want it back."

He snatched it back and turned away, glaring at the stupid piece of paper. It was stupid; it was a dumb little story about Souji taking him to the floodplains and holding his hand and kissing him and Yosuke couldn't believe he wrote it, that he still took it out and read it when he was feeling down. Souji probably thought he was an idiot, a weirdo; he was going to go home and laugh at Yosuke or tell Yosuke he wasn't like that, which would—which would be fine, whatever. Yosuke wasn't like that, he wouldn't care if Souji said he'd never thought about the same stuff, never wondered what it'd be like to kiss him.

One of the lines caught his eye: _It made Yosuke happier than anything._

He tore the paper in two. "See, it's gone now, it's not a big deal, it's—"

Fuck, he was crying? He was. He wanted some tape. He wanted Souji to leave so he could put it back together and read it again and pretend that it might happen one day.

"Yosuke—"

"Just go home, Souji." He even sounded like he was crying, dammit.

But Souji didn't leave because Souji was an ass. "You wrote that?"

"I was just fooling around, I—you write stupid stuff sometimes in class, you know, and I forgot to get rid of it. What does it matter, it's gone now, forget about it. I'm not—I'm not going to try and kiss you or anything so don't freak out on me." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Isn't Nanako waiting for you? Go home."

Instead, Souji came up beside him and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Yosuke flinched. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm not." Souji stepped in front of him and kissed him more firmly.

"If you're doing this because you feel sorry for me—"

"This isn't the floodplain," Souji said between kisses, "and it's not sunny so it's not really like the story, but I like you, Yosuke."

He pried the paper out of Yosuke's hand and entwined their fingers.

"Dammit, Souji, if you're lying—" But Yosuke squeezed his hand and kissed him back.

Later, Souji found some tape, put the paper back together, and asked for a pen.

"What are you doing?" Yosuke asked, handing it to him. "Fixing my grammar?"

"Just adding something." Souji held it up so he could see.

_It made Souji happier than anything too._

Yosuke blushed. "You idiot."

Souji kissed his nose. That night Yosuke put the story back under his pillow.


End file.
